


Hunger

by NoodlyBoo22



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: MATT AND JON ARE MY FAVORITE BUT IM MAKING THEM SUFFER, MOST OF MY FICS ARE SUFFERING IM SORRY, its just sad, its monster au but theres some changes, its pre the end soooo, this was supposed to be scary, tom and edd are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlyBoo22/pseuds/NoodlyBoo22
Summary: Vampire Matt isn't great at managing food sources, and gets more than he bargains for.MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA ARE YOU READY TO CRY? IT'S ANOTHER ONE OF MY PATENTED SADFICS. I know, i'm a horrible person, but you're the one reading it! Anyhow, I hope you enjoy reading, and i'll leave out some brooms to sweep up the remnants of your broken hearts.





	Hunger

      Matt was sitting on the couch, staring at the television blankly. Seeing as it was about 1:30 in the morning, nothing of interest was on. However, it was nearly impossible for him to pay attention to anything on the screen, as he was hungry. But this wasn't normal hunger for a vampire like him, since it wasn't a deep aching in his stomach, or even a craving in his body. It had been almost a week since Edd and Tom had left to go do.......something, Matt was too restless to try and remember. All he could do was gaze off into the distance and think about food, and blood, and the weakness growing. He didn't have any leftover packs of blood in the fridge, considering his bad habit of waiting until the last minute to acquire more. Unfortunately for the ginger, he had severely overestimated the amount he had stored last time he snuck into the blood bank, besides the fact that the only person there tried to stop him, and call security. She made a great snack, however.

  
      Matt snapped out of his memories, deciding to check the fridge yet again. Edd didn't appreciate seeing the bags so close to his food, so Matt had to hide them. Sometimes he hid them really well, to the point where he had trouble finding them himself. He looked into the box, searching through it's contents once again. Cola, half a burrito, more cola, a takeaway box that probably gained sentience by now.... yet no blood. Even with his keen sense of smell, the vampire found no trace of anything edible, as his stomach rumbled and his hands shook.

  
      Wait.....standing in the kitchen, he did smell something. Very faint, but Matt was reaching a level of desperation that he'd never had before. Despite the dangers of going "feral" as Tom liked to call it, Matt liked to believe he had more self control than that. Matt went into hunting mode, knowing full well that if he did go hungry any longer, he could very well lose control and go on a killing spree. Usually then he'd lose all humanity, brutally tearing apart and draining anything and anyone in his way, at least until his body shut down. It only happened once, and Tom had to assume his monster form, knocking Matt unconscious. But this time, there was nobody to stop him. Not without killing him at least. Especially the neighbors, whose house he happened to be looking at now. Eduardo, much like Edd, had superhuman abilities, left over from an incident with a radioactive satellite. Coincidentally, the radiation left blood tasting horrible, akin to something sour and rotten. Then there was Mark. Becoming sickly, and pale, he hadn't left the house in weeks. Last time Matt and friends saw him, he was talking to himself fervently, as if he was possessed. Matt let out a half-hearted chuckle. 'Sure, and i'm the Easter Bunny.' he thought to himself sarcastically. Then he thought about the only remaining neighbor. Jon. He seemed human, and was seemingly small and defenseless. 'Perfect.' Matt thought to himself, not hesitating to change forms, becoming a small white bat. Maybe his form wasn't the most intimidating, but it was very stealthy..... at least for the time he could keep it up. He was trying to conserve energy, but it was proving difficult.

  
      Flying over to his neighbors' house as silently as possible, the scent of food invaded his starved system. Clinging onto his motivation, and keeping in mind the danger of the superhuman living in the house, he snuck around, looking into each window for his intended victim. He landed on the concrete to the side of the sliding glass door, noticing that Eduardo was sleeping on the couch, having most likely fallen asleep while watching TV. Matt turned, fluttering to the next room. There was only darkness, but as Matt was gliding along, he was nearly taken down by the most pungent odor. It was a sickly sweet smell that would make most any being sick to their stomach. But Matt was on a mission, and soon, he found him. Jon was laying in his bed, a book splayed open on his chest, in the dim glow of his nightstand lamp. His window was open only so slightly, too small for anyone to notice, unless they were as close to it as Matt was, as he latched a claw from his foot in the gap, sliding the window open with a bit of effort.

  
      Flying into Jon's room, Matt shifted back into his human form, barely containing his anticipation. Jon wasn't going to make the best meal for his small size, especially considering the risk of his friends seeing the marks on his neck, and putting two and two together (although Matt wouldn't give them that much credit). But details didn't matter much, condsidering that the taller man was nearly starving. He almost didn't want to disrupt how peaceful his sleeping victim looked, but the smell of fresh blood was too alluring. Quickly, Matt grabbed Jon's hair and shoulder, harshly tearing his teeth into the sleeping man's neck. Jon was torn from his sleep by the sudden pain jolting through his torso, screaming in agony, before being muffled by an icy hand. Soon, however, a loud noise erupted throughout the house, causing Matt to stop and listen. It was a screaming noise, but it wasn't quite an animal, and it was nowhere near human. Matt knew something wasn't right, and dropped Jon, who was now unconscious from shock and bleeding profusely.

  
      The vampire made a move to the window, but even with his speed, he hardly made it before someone, no....something burst through the door. It towered over the paralyzed ginger, looking down with it's empty sockets. But they weren't like Tom's. These eyes were an eneveloping darkness, pulling you in, showing you fear, making you **fear it**. It's limbs were lanky, as if it were only bone and paper mache. But the yellow tufts of hair....the tattered purple fabric hanging loosely off his frame.....it seemed too familiar. Matt could only whisper out a shaky,

  
      "M-m-mark?" Before the creature lunged at Matt. Eduardo could be heard in the hallway, wondering what was happening, before rushing into the room. He then saw Mark looking at him, poised to attack Matt once more, before noticing his other roomate, unconscious, bloody, and for all Eduardo knew, possibly dead. After assessing the situation, Eduardo looked back to his deformed friend with furious glinting eyes, before saying,  
"Kill him." As if Mark even needed the approval, he let out an eerie growl as he slashed Matt's chest and side deeply, before Matt managed to use his adrenaline to his advantage and change form long enough to escape the beast's grasp. He was getting lightheaded, using all the speed he could to get himself through the window, and across the yard. He hardly made it over the fence, before collapsing onto the grass, incapable of holding his bat form any longer. He limply crawled his way into the house, leaving a trail of blood behind him, as he heard another wail, sounding like a mournful cry. Maybe he did kill Jon. Just as he made it into the house, feebly locking the glass door behind him, he collapsed onto the cold kitchen tile. Hearing scratching at the door, Matt looked up to see the Wendigo staring at him, it's empty eyes seeming almost....pleased that Matt was obviously going to die. It's mouth twisted up into a bloody, distorted smile, making Matt feel dangerously uneasy. Then it simply walked away, as the terrified vampire felt the wound on his chest softly. It was deep, possibly enough that his heart could have been damged. But if it was, he would have died well before now.

  
      All Matt could do was lay his head down and stare at the ceiling. Cold tile, cold skin, all of it was so cold and empty. This was all his fault, he couldn't have been more responsible? He couldn't have saved his food to last him more than a week? No, he couldn't. And now here he was, dying on the cold floor, surrounded by his own blood. He did this, and his friends....oh no, his friends! They're going to come home to this, and Eduardo is going to want revenge. Matt hardly paid any attention to the fact that he was shivering, or that he had tears running down his face. All he knew was that he wanted his friends, their warmth, comfort, even their nagging at him would suffice! He wanted to be okay, but now he was alone, he was stupid, he is dying. And it hurts, but at the same time, it's nothing. As the darkness begins creeping in the corners of his vision, he isn't afraid. All he can see is the pain his friends will feel because of him. How he misses them. With his last breath, all the images fade, time slows, and all his feelings, remorse, shame, sadness, and fear condense into one final, unheard phrase.

  
      "I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> I know, i'm a terrible person, but it's just too easy when my writing ability only comes when I think of the worst scenarios! Just be glad you're not my best friend, she has to hear the ideas, then proofread this stuff!


End file.
